


Journey of Innocence

by Magikarp_Karp



Series: The Life and Lies of the Daughter of a Pokémon Mob Boss [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen, Giovannis daughter, Team Rocket is the Mob, Why Did I Write This?, Will Give You Cavities, sassy Mewtwo, sassy pokemon, she doesn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp
Summary: So it was unexpected. One night ended up changing a lot. Giovanni, the biggest bad in the Pokémon world, has a daughter. Now he works to keep her innocent and ignorant while she's half a world away from him on her journey in Kalos. Follow Amaryn, the naive and sweet little girl that somehow came from the house of the Rocket Boss.
Relationships: Giovanni&Oc
Series: The Life and Lies of the Daughter of a Pokémon Mob Boss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things happen that you may not agree with, and that's okay. Just don't blow up at me please!

_The phone rang._

_"This is the Viridian gym."_

_..._

_"The gym leader is very busy right now. May I take a message?"_

_..._

_"The what?"_

_..._

_"I see. I'll tell him."_

_Click._

_"Sir. It appears you need to go to the hospital. They are claiming that your daughter was just born."_

...

* * *

"All right Sparkle! Ice Shard!"

The Alolan Vulpix glittered with frost as she spat out heavy shards of ice at the flaming Ponyta.

"Flame Charge, Ponyta! Melt it before it hits you!" Ponyta neighed as he was covered in a layer of fire.

The eleven-year-old girl jumped and clapped her hands with glee, seeing that her plan had worked as she thought. "All right, that's enough! Ponyta, you should go rest. Sparkle!"

The fox bounced her way to her human, using the pink dress as a climbing aid to reach the childs arms.

The girl signaled a dark spot in the sky and waited. It was a Corviknight, and he waited patiently as the tiny girl climbed on his back before taking off towards the giant mansion in the distance.

* * *

The little girl ran through the hallways of the mansion. She was aiming for the solid oak door of her fathers office. Screeching to a halt, she laid her ear against the lock.

"...Giovanni, sir. The labs have all been secured and prepared for testing the new-"

Quickly becoming bored, the doors were thrown open as she threw herself to the man behind the large desk, leaping over the Persian who tried to stop her.

"Oof" Giovanni grunted, as his lap was suddenly filled with a squealing little girl. "Amaryn, what have I told you about interrupting my meetings?"

She beamed, "Not to. But look!" Pointing out the window, "Karpy evolved!"

In the now far too small and full pond in the gardens sat a large purple polka dotted Gyarados.

"That's... That's great. How did that happen?" Giovanni was very confused. It should have taken at least two more years for Karpy to evolve.

Sparkle trotted in and nuzzled Persian before sending a glare to encompass the men in the room. The scientists flinched into each other, glad that their boss wasn't paying any attention to them at the moment.

"I don't know. We were talking and then he evolved." Amaryn shrugged and pulled out a camcorder. "I caught it on tape! Do you wanna see it?"

The 'businessman' smiled gently at his daughter and began to usher her off his lap. "Maybe later darling. Right now, I'm in a meeting. We'll watch it later, alright?"

"'Kay." The brunette kissed her father on the cheek and scooped up her Vulpix before taking off again, pokéballs bouncing around her neck and waist.

Giovanni closed the door, once again all business. "You were saying...?"

Persian yawned, showing off her sharp teeth as the scientists flinched again.

* * *

The room is pink. It is covered in pokédolls and toys. A black and pink whirlwind makes its way through the chaos, tossing clothes and books into a bottomless bag. It stops to close the pocket and open another, this one for the small stockpile of medicines and berries she had saved up. Many items get tossed into many pockets as Amaryn packs her life into the backpack.

_"This seems a bit much."_

Amaryn paused. "Huh? Oh, no it's not. I'm going to go to Kalos. I'll need everything I can take."

" _But do you really need the dolls?"_

She looks down at the Clefairy doll and giggles, "I guess not."

The large bipedal cat uncrosses his arms and picks up the bag to open the pockets. _"Let's see what you have in here now, and what you don't need."_

As he repacks the bag she sits on a Lapras doll, still holding the Clefairy.

"What do you think Kalos is like?"

_"I have only been to Lumiose City once with your father. It was... busy."_ Mewtwo replaced the medicines and camping gear before teleporting to the kitchens and coming back with food to take the place of the dolls.

"I don't think I want to go to Lumiose just yet... Maybe somewhere south?" Amaryn mused and got up. She moved to the balcony, where a huge perch sat, and grabbed the Kalosian map from under it.

"If it hadn't been for dad saying Karpy had to evolve, we would already be in Kalos. I need to rename him, maybe Mister Dragon? Anyway, maybe here?" Holding up the map for Mewtwo to see, she pointed at the second southernmost town.

_"Vaniville town?"_ Mewtwo peered at the map and everything paused, floating in the air.

"Yup! Or maybe here?" She moved her finger up a bit. "Aquacorde! I think we could stop here before training!"

Mewtwo scratched his chin. _"Well, it's ultimately up to you."_

"And I want to fly there!"

Everything stopped once more. _"Fly? That would take a while. A few hours by plane, days by Shine. Which were you thinking of?"_

"Um, Shine?"

The Corviknight landed on his perch with a caw. _"I heard my name. What's up?"_

Amaryn lowered the map and ran to hug the giant Steel-type bird, and then the faceplate of the purple Gyarados as he put his head by the balcony.

"We're going to go to Kalos for our journey! Do you think you can fly there?"

Shine clicked his beak. _"Definitely not all the way. But with Karpy here we can go over the ocean as well and let me rest."_

"Oh yeah! Karpy, we should change your name! How's Mister Dragon? ...But if we do that I'm going to need my swimsuit and a rebreather! In case I fall off. Right?" She looked over at Mewtwo who was just about done packing. He held out a pink ruffled shirt and blue shorts with a questioning look. She flapped her hand at them and he held up a kimono for consideration. Amaryn threw him a distracted smile and tapped on the bathroom door. "You done in there?" she called.

A flap at the bottom opened and Sparkle the Vulpix jumped through. She was, like her name, sparkling clean. _"Quite done. We need more fur conditioner."_

"Good!" The girl threw open the bathroom door and began gathering hair accessories and brushes. Soaps and other essentials floated out behind her as she brought her findings to Mewtwo.

_"Is this everything?"_ "I think so? I think we're ready to go!" "Not so fast." "Daddy!"

Giovanni opened his arms for his little girl to run into. He and Persian had just finished their meeting with the scientists and were only vaguely surprised that Amaryn was packing for her journey.

"I want you to at least wait for morning, Amaryn. It's far too late to start out now. I want to see you go as well." He smoothed down her waist-length hair until it looked more normal, rather than the tangled mess it was before from her whirlwind packing.

To be honest, Giovanni didn't want to see his daughter leave at all. He had made a promise to her though. And though he was a ruthless businessman when around other people, he tried to keep his promises to his daughter.

Which means he'll have to let her go…

He was not entirely happy about this.

"Daddy, I'm eleven. The other kids have been gone for a year now!"

"That does not mean you go off on your journey at sunset. Get ready for bed, you can go in the morning."

Mewtwo was already braiding her hair as she stepped away. "Okay…"

Persian began to nudge Giovanni out of the room, though she stayed behind. Giovanni got the message and closed the door behind him as his demeanor changed and he stalked off.

"Get Archer!" He spoke rather harshly to a waiting grunt.

"Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

The first day was exciting. Amaryn kissed her dad goodbye and climbed on the back of Shine with her bag and Pokémon in their balls, Mewtwo in a ball around her neck like a necklace.

The second day it hit her. She missed her dad. Shine had to land so she could stop crying. Mewtwo and Sparkle comforted her as best they could without being her dad themselves.

The third day they reached the coast. Amaryn switched rides to Mister so Shine could rest.

The fifth day they got to Kalos.

"There it is, I think! Look Shine!"

_ "I see it, where do you want me to land?" _

"Down there!"

The giant Corviknight let out a caw as he dove to just outside what he identified as Vaniville Town. It was a very small town, only a few houses in it.

"All right, this is Kalos!" Amaryn jumped off her Flying-steel type and released Sparkle from her pokéball. She turned to Shine and returned him as he was panting a little. It had been a long flight.

"According to the map, Aquacorde town is straight north from Vaniville. What do you think?" she addressed the Alolan Vulpix.

_ "I think we should stock up and move on. It's strange here… too quiet." _

Amaryn tilted her head, listening. It was indeed very quiet. There were distant sounds from the town but otherwise it was silent.

"Ummm," Amaryn looked around worriedly, "maybe we should… go to Aquacorde like now."

Both girl and Vulpix began to trot north. The path was wide and inviting, although still too quiet. She clutched at the Cherish ball hanging from her neck and debated throwing it, before deciding against it and lowering her hands to scoop up her Vulpix.

Aquacorde Town was a lot more crowded and close together than Vaniville. From above it was a lot smaller too. 

Amaryn felt a little out of place in her riding clothes, though nobody seemed to give her a second thought, which was also strange. Looking around, she hunted for a Pokémon Center, but didn't find one.

"I thought every town has a Pokémon Center?" she murmured to Sparkle.

_ "Maybe you should ask somebody?" _ She muttered back.

"Maybe… Excuse me?"

A girl with her hair up in complicated pigtails stopped and smiled brightly at Amaryn.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We were wondering where the Pokémon Center was?" Amaryn asked.

The other girl laughed. "Aquacorde doesn't have a Pokémon Center! But if you go down that street and take the first right there's a building with a red awning! You can get your cute little Vulpix checked out there if it's tired."

Sparkle blinked, startled. So did Amaryn.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Mhm! Bye!" The pigtailed girl waved as the Kantonian walked off in the direction pointed out.

_ "The people here are really friendly. Maybe this won't be so bad?"  _ Sparkle said hopefully from within Amaryns arms.

"I hope not. I still miss daddy, but I'm glad I have you guys with me."

The red awning stood out amongst the blues and greens of the others. The bell at the top of the door jingled as it was pushed open.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The man behind the counter smiled.

Amaryn approached while pulling out her two Pokéballs. "We just came from Kanto. Can you check these two? It's been a few days."

"Sure thing! What are they?" He reached out for the 'balls.

"Corviknight and Gyarados."

The man stopped. "A… Gyarados?"

_ "Oh no…" _

Amaryn nodded confusedly.

The man pushed the Pokéballs away from him and sat back behind the desk.

"Nope. Not dealing with that. Take them to the next town. Nurse Joy can take care of that thing."

"But-"

"No. I'm not dealing with that rage monster."

Amaryn was ready to cry. "Mister Dragon is very nice though! He's really tired, why won't you look at him?"

He gestured at the door. "Take those balls with you. I don't want them in here, especially not that Gyarados."

The ball around Amaryns neck opened. With a flash of red light, Mewtwo came to embrace his charge. He picked up the balls with psychic hands and ushered her out, before going back in.

There was a flash in the windows and a sharp bang, then silence. Mewtwo came back out.

_ "He went to the bathroom. I left a note. Let's go, I think you have enough to make it to the next town." _

"O-okay," the eleven year old reattached the Pokéballs to her belt and squeezed Sparkle to her chest before turning away from the accursed building and moving quickly to the northern bridge.

Avance Trail was an open pathway overgrown with grass. The river followed alongside for a while, before breaking off by Santalune Forest.

Amaryn released Mister Dragon into the river for a while. She sat by the shore and cried while the purple Gyarados tried his best to comfort her in his own grumpy way.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Amaryn looked up to see the girl she had talked to before. She was wearing a pink shirt covered in bows and had concerned green eyes.

"T-that man that you told me to go to w-ouldn't take care of Mis-ter Dragon!"

"What?" She was horrified. She looked at the Gyarados. He looked exhausted but was still keeping himself above the water so he could make sure his trainer was okay.

"Purple…?" She whispered. Then she moved to sit next to Amaryn and swung her arm over the girls shoulders.

"Hey it's okay. It looks like with just a little bit of rest, he'll be just fine! Maybe a potion or two might make things better?"

"Are you a trainer?" Amaryn asked the brunette.

"Yup! My name's Shauna! I've been a trainer for a bit over a year. I don't have a Gyarados but I have battled a few!" She gave Amaryn a gentle squeeze before leaning back on her hands. "By the way, how did you get a purple Gyarados? The only ones I've ever seen are brown, green, or blue."

Amaryn sniffled. "Dad got him from Hoppy Town. He said it was 'the best place to get a Magikarp because they import them for breeding'." Mister Dragon seemed to think that Amaryn was going to be fine, because he laid his tired head on the riverbank and drifted off.

"And what about your Vulpix? I've never seen one that's white and blue. Aren't they usually orange?"

Both girls chatted about their Pokémon, unknowingly under the ever watchful eye of Mewtwo, who had gone to report to Giovanni in person about the… package he had sent to Kanto.


End file.
